


Excursion

by EchoGekkos



Series: Miphlinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And kill a Lynel in the process, F/M, Fight Scene, Friendship/Love, Mipha and Link just want to protect each other, Mipha's Doomed, Mutual Caring, Re-Telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: A re-telling of Mipha and Link's encounter with the Ploymus Lynel from Mipha's Diary. First prompt of the 2020 Linktober challenge - Monster/Beast
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Miphlinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Excursion

When a dreaded red-maned Lynel took up residence on Ploymus Mountain, the Elder Council of Zora’s Domain and King Dorephan were swift to bar anyone from traveling up to its peak. The monster had claimed a few Zora lives and left many others injured in its wake on the way to its new lair.

Like a listing storm, the Lynel lorded over the mountaintop, becoming an ever present threat to the Zora below. Driving the beast away would not be an easy task, as it had in its possession shock arrows, the single deadliest weapon for a Zora.

Yet despite the dangers, Princess Mipha was determined to defend her home. After a week of planning and preparation, she had been ready. With her Lightscale Trident in hand, Silver bow secured on her back, and nerves steeled, Mipha tried to cross the bridge leading to the mountain pass.

Tried. She never got to step a single foot onto solid ground. Mipha did not expect the set of Royal Guards waiting for her at the end of the bridge. Their spears were crossed, intending to block her passage. Mipha considered running past them, but they would have just followed after her all the way to the summit. Then their lives would have been in danger, something Mipha could not abide. So, she begrudgingly let the two Zora escort her back to the palace. Back to a very cross Council, who anticipated her plan and had sent the guards ahead.

Muzu and the others were furious by her attempt. They claimed she would be throwing her life away, that she was putting herself unnecessarily in danger. Though her own father had chided her, he wasn’t a fool. He knew that the Lynel had to be dealt with, and that Mipha was the most capable of driving it away. Yet, he was very protective of her, almost to a fault. Hence why he went along with the Council’s plan instead of objecting to it; especially since shock arrows were involved. 

Now Mipha sat Great Zora Bridge, her trident laid across her lap. Her amber yellow eyes were fixated up towards Ploymus’s peak, a glower marring her otherwise usually calm appearance.

Her feelings contrasted the mood around her. The sky had nary a cloud, allowing the sun to beam down its warm rays. There was a slight breeze on the wind playing against Mipha’s silver jewelry and golden tassels she wore. She could hear the soft rumbling of the Domain’s waterfalls as they filled the air with soothing moisture; complimented by the droning chatter of Zora from the Domain’s heart. 

All of it soured by the presence of that damn Lynel.

A month. A whole month of wringing hands, of near misses and attacks. There were rare moments when the beast came down the mountain, terrorizing anyone with shock arrows who happened to be in range. Each encounter left Zora severely injured, and Mipha more and more frustrated.

She was beside herself with anger, furious at the Council’s inaction. Each time in their deliberations, the Lynel problem came up. Each time, the Council could not come to a conclusion on how to deal with the beast. 

Even her own father was being frustratingly compliant, letting the Council squabble over useless suggestions rather than put anyone in the pathway of the Lynel’s bow. She loved her father, his kind heart and desire not to ask of anyone anything he wouldn’t do. 

Therein was the problem. Someone was going to have to take a risk. She rather it be her than anyone else.

Goddess, she was mad. Her father  _ knew _ that it was only a matter of time till the Lynel decided to expand its territory to the lower parts of the mountain. It had to be dealt with before a true disaster happened, shock arrows or no.

“Scowls really don’t suit you.”

Now that was a voice she hadn’t heard in months. Turning her head, she saw Link standing off to the side. The Hylian boy was wearing a typical knight’s attire, a full set of shining steel plate, minus a helmet. A dove white tabard covered the chestplate, with leather belts of his shoulder scabbard keeping the cloth in place. The tabard displayed Hyrule’s royal sigil dyed red right at the center. An image of a top down view of a bird, with wings spread. Three triangles, the sacred symbol of the goddess, was just before the birds beak, making it seem like the animal was chasing after it.

Peaking over his right shoulder, she could spy the indigo and green hilt of the Master Sword. Yes, Link was the Hero now. The Sacred Blade had chosen  _ him _ to carry out the Goddess’s will. It’s part of the reason why she saw him so much less than she used to. He had other duties now.

How she wished his newfound responsibilities were to the Domain instead. She missed him dearly...

He was here now though. Despite his unexpected arrival, she was pleased to see him.

She picked herself off the ground, the turquoise gem of her tiara lightly bumping against the top front of her head. 

He stared down at her with an emotionless face. A passerby would assume dispassion, but Mipha could see the hint of humor and joy hidden behind the stone-faced facade he wore now. 

He changed since she last saw him. It looked like Link grew another inch, now surpassing her in height. His physique improved as well. She could tell his build had improved by the broadness of his shoulders and how the plate armor fit him.

The plain, neutral face he was giving her was not a welcome change. Last time he visited, Link barely smiled. Now, he looked more accustomed to the frown on his lips.

Unfortunate. Link already smiled less often, preferring to keep his emotions under lock and key. Thank the Goddess she could read him so well, and see past that false front he put up for everyone.

Yet, he still had those same sharp lake blue eyes. Same golden blonde hair with bangs resembling a Zora’s side-head fins. Same presence of stoicism and kindness that knew no limit. All wrapped up into what made Link, Link. Those same attributes that caused her heart to be faster under his gaze.

Mipha offered him a warm smile, ignoring the rush of energy in her chest.

“That’s better.”

She felt her chest lurch. Goddess, this boy...

“This is a surprise, Link. What brings you here?” Mipha asked. She leaned her trident against her casually as she forced down the sudden spike of her heartbeat once again..

That emotionless mask just so ever broke as Link gave her a smile of his own.

“Can’t I come home every once and awhile?”

Hylia...he should not be able to make her feel the way she did with but a few words. She felt her face flush as blood rushed to her cheeks. It took all her years of etiquette training to keep the nervous stutter out of her throat.

“Of course not. But you’ve come at a bad time.”

Link gave her a quizzical look.

“A Lynel has made the top of Ploymus Mountain it’s new home,” Mipha followed. “So far, it seems complacent with staying in its new territory. Normally, we’d not allow such a thing to lair so close to the Domain. The problem is that it has shock arrows, and already has slain a number of Zora…”

Like a weight cut from it’s rope, Link slammed down his neutral face. However, Mipha did not miss the way his eyebrows furrowed, creasing sharp lines on his forehead. His frown became that of restrained anger. 

Mipha swore she saw his hair bristle. He was furious.

Without a word, Link moved past her heading straight for the interior of the Domain. She watched him march forward with purpose, each footfall sharp and striking against the stone ground. He did not even give warm regards to those that greeted him as he passed them by, leaving many confused Zora in his wake.

She knew what he was about to do. Like a raging flood during a storm, there was no stopping the force that Link had become. He would charge up that mountain and put an end to the Lynel himself, danger be damned.

What else could she do but follow?

* * *

“Turn back.”

Link sighed and shook his head. They were well up the pathway towards Ploymus’ summit. The air had turned sharp and thin as the pair ascended. The worn trail they trod twisted and turned with a river-like suggestion, navigating the easiest path for their ascent. Once abundant signs of life were nary to be seen now, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their departure.

Link had stopped in a small open area, just short of the summit. His previous statement meant that he clearly intended on facing the Lynel alone. 

Mipha was not about to let that happen.

“No. I am not letting you face that thing alone.”

“Mipha. You just told me the Lynel had shock arrows. If one of those hit you…”

“ _ If _ one of those hit me. Link, you know how powerful a Lynel can be. It takes nearly a half a dozen to even drive one off.”

Link paused, a sour look creeping on his face. He rested his left hand on his waist, causing his small round shield to rap against his armor.

“I’ve fought plenty of monsters alone before.”

“I know.” Mipha said. “I know you have. I don’t doubt you for a second. If anyone can kill this Lynel alone, it would be you. I believe in you that much.”

Mipha breathed out, trying to let the frustration that was building in her bleed out with the air she expelled. Trying being the key word. She knew how stubborn Link could be, for she was equally as stubborn. He was an unstoppable force, and she was an immovable object.

Trying to convince him was going to be tough.

“It’s because I believe in you that much, that I cannot simply walk away.”

Link looked at her perplexed.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, we’re friends aren’t we?” Mipha stated. “Friends don’t let each other face down threats alone. If I can protect you from harm, I will.”

“I could say the same to you”

The world came to a halt. Did he think of their friendship the way she did? Did he care the same way she did for him?

Mipha could not even answer her own questions, for suddenly there was the  _ clack _ of hooves against stone, followed by a guttural roar that filled the air.

A blonde blur was all the Mipha saw before Link tackled her, out of the way as a giant sword missed then by a hair's breadth.

The two landed hard with Link clutching Mipha tightly. His armor did nothing to cushion the fall as pain flared along her body.

Link immediately picked himself off of her, standing quick into a fighting stance. There was the tell-tale ring of an unsheathed sword as he drew the Master Sword.

In front of them was the Lynel. It had tried to ambush the unsuspecting pair, but to no avail.

The monster itself was a horrendous beast, standing nearly twelve feet tall and covered in dark brown hair. It had the lower body of a draft horse, and an upper body of a man. Yet instead of a Hylian head, the Lynel possessed one that resembled an large feline, sporting an impressive dark red mane and large fangs that peeked out from under its lips. Jutting out from the top of its forehead were a pair of impressive bone white curved horns, flecked with dark splotches of dirt and blood.

In it’s right hand, the Lynel held a large metal blade, nearly four feet long and two feet in width. The weapon enlarged towards the tip, ending in a half moon arc. The metal of the blade was chipped in various spots. Strapped to its flank was a large bow made of rough metal and a leather quiver filled with shock arrows.

Mipha closed her own fist, immediately noticing that her weapon was not in her hand. She must have lost grip of it during the scuffle. 

Frantically, Mipha looked around, before her eyes caught the sight of the silver white metal of her weapon against the green of the grass. By some blessing, it had landed close by.

She quickly scrambled forward, her hands catching the ground beneath in order to steady herself. 

Then came the thundering of hooves. Goddess, she could feel the ground shake as the Lynel charged towards her. 

As she scooped up her weapon, there was a clang of a sword against steel. Link had rushed to her side, his shield barely deflecting the Lynels savage strike to her unprotected back.

Link pressed forward, forcing the Lynel back with an arcing cut of his blade. It gave Mipha some much needed space.

Though the monster managed to parry his first strike, but danced out of Link’s range as the latter’s flurry continued.

Mipha quickly moved to Link’s side, leveling her trident against the monster.

It roared at the pair before charging straight towards, blade held high above its head. 

Mipha and Link dodged out of the way. The monster took a swipe at Link but was a second too late. The blade only sliced the air where the Hylian once was.

The Zora shot Link a quick glance. They were going to need to work in tandem to take this thing down. However, they would have to press in close. If the Lynel had the advantage of range, it would simply fire shock arrows at them. With Mipha’s vulnerability to electricity, and the conductivity of Link’s metal armor...it would be their demise.

Without a word, the two dashed forward in tandem. Link reached the Lynel first, swiping his blade at the Lynel. The monster parried the blow, but roared in pain as Mipha followed Link’s attack immediately with her own. 

The trident’s prongs punctured deep into the Lynel’s lower body, and came away bloody as they were pulled out.

The Lynel took another wide sweep at the two, but missed as Link and Mipha dodge backward in tandem. 

Another attack followed, this one aimed at Mipha. She was forced to hold her trident above her, the handle catching the blade bearing down on her. She felt her arms shake, her hands crying out in protest from the force behind the attack.

However, it provided a small opening, to which Link took advantage of. With a shout, he leveled his blade and thrust forward. The Master Sword sunk into the Lynels lower chest, burying itself halfway into the monster’s body.

The Lynel let loose another pain roar before it backhanded Link with its free hand. The blow sent the Hylian tumbling, pulling the Master Sword out of its new fleshy sheath and onto the ground next to him.

Mipha felt her stomach drop at the sight, emptying the energy that she felt before. Rage flooded inside to take its place. Her arms moved forward as she performed a flurry of stab. Her opponent was able to parry some of her attacks, but every so often a few would break through its defense, spilling more ichor onto the ground.

In a desperate attempt to stop Mipha’s assault, the Lynel suddenly reared up and kicked out a hoof. A blow Mipha could have been able to dodge, were she not in mid thrust. The hoof caught square in the chest and she felt something snap. 

Mipha’s world spun as she was flung backwards and hit the ground hard.

Dazed, she lay there, a small trickle of blood oozing down the side of her mouth. She had troubled breathing. Every short gasp of air breath felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her chest. Her ribs must have been broken from the kick.

The Lynel had the audacity to smirk at her predicament, and it sheathed it’s blade and pulled out its bow. Mipha tried in vain to pick herself up, but every movement sent waves of pain through her chest.

A twin pronged arrow was pulled from the quiver. Yellow sparks danced along the tips as the shock arrow was notched. The bow was pulled taught as the Lynel aimed down its sightline towards Mipha’s prone body.

There was a  _ twang _ as the arrow was let loose. It flew through the air with deadly precision, but was stopped mid flight as the arrow rebounded off Link’s shield. Blinding light accompanied the electrical burst, and Mipha could hear Links shout in pain.

From her position, she watched Link’s body convulse. Electricity danced along his body as the Hylian struggled to hold onto his weapon. For a moment, it seemed like he would drop to the floor with his spasms, but somehow he managed to regain his footing. 

Link then brought a blade across his body with a swipe. A silent challenge. A statement. She was under Link’s protection, and the Lynel would have to get through him to kill her.

The Lynel must have seen Link’s taunt as an affront, for it switched back to its blade before charging towards him.

Link rushed forward as well, weapon held low and shield raised. 

Mipha watched him charge towards his foe in a trance.

Blades clashed as two opponents brought their full force to bear. Blow after blow was traded, deflected, then traded again. 

Link moved with a grace Mipha had not seen before. His body flowed like water as he avoided the Lynel’s savage attacks, but struck quickly like rapids whenever he found an opening.

Mipha could only watch, transfixed by Link’s swordplay. It was stunning, beautiful. An art unto itself. He made it look so easy, as if wielding a sword was like breathing.

More blood was spilled on the ground as Link continued his assault. The wounds the Lynel suffered earlier were clearly starting to take its toll, as the Lynels attacks became more wild and desperate. Like before, the Lynel suddenly kicked outward, trying to catch Link as it did Mipha. It was to no avail.

In amazement she watched Link duck under the hoof, swiping his shield outwards in a bash. The Lynel’s leg twisted at an awkward angle, forcing the monster to its knees.

Link then held his blade aside as the Master Sword glowed with a mystical light. Then  _ sliced  _ in a furious spin

Mipha swore she saw a magical arc carve the air in the swords wake. The Blade of Evil’s Bane met the Lynel’s neck, passing through as if it was paper.

With a loud thump, the head Lynel hit the ground, the rest crumpling in a heap seconds later.

Link flicked his sword, blood splattering before securing the Master Sword in its sheath. He took a deep, shuddering breath. It was over. 

Mipha laid her head on the ground in exhaustion, the pain of her chest momentarily forgotten suddenly returning in full force. 

Link’s face soon filled her vision. The side of his head where the Lynel had struck him was caked in blood. He also looked deeply concerned.

Why would he? Oh yes. She was barely breathing and blood was still trickling down her mouth. 

Nothing a little magic couldn’t fix. She could have used her Grace earlier on herself, but she simply let herself be distracted by the beauty behind Link’s movements..

Wait. Since when did she start thinking of Link’s swordplay as beautiful?

Link knelt by her, cupping an arm underneath her head in the crook where her tailfin met her head. His other hand ghosted over her chest where the Lynel had kicked her.

“You okay?”

She tried to respond, but all she could was give a soft gasp in pain. 

Right. Broken ribs.

Mipha turned her thoughts of her father and Sidon. Then her thoughts turned to Link as her Grace sprang to life. 

Link took her hands and rested them on her chest as the magic flowed out of her palms. The teal tinged magic knitted her snapped bones and internal lacerations, and thankfully dulling the pain.

Link simply watched on as she healed herself, giving her a soft smile.

“You scared me back there,” he finally said after a few seconds. His calloused fingers softly rubbed the side of her head. His other hand laid on top of her own.

Goddess. Fighting one on one with Lynel, so beautifully and with such courage, and all he could think about was making sure she was okay? How much did he care for her?

In that moment she realized something so fantastic and terrible at once it nearly threatened to drown her. She wanted to be by his side, always.

Mipha moved her right hand from underneath Link’s and reached up. She cupped the side of his head, her healing magic slowly closing his wound.

Amber eyes met blue as they stared at each other. Link held her as she healed both of their wounds. He still held her long after she was finished.

Mipha didn’t know how long they stayed there like that, nor when they finally moved back down Ploymus and into the Domain. She was still distracted as she entered the throne room with Link and retold their tale of the Lynel. The criticism and praises that were heaped on them were all white noise to her. She was still in a daze when she finally slipped into her waterpool for the night after escorting Link to his room in the palace.

For there was one thing that had taken over her mind. A dangerous thought regarding her closest friend.

Love. She was in love with him.

She was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to use the first prompt as short retelling of my own take on Mipha’s Diary entry of her and Link’s encounter with the Lynel on Ploymus mountain. Yes I know it’s October 6th don’t @ me.
> 
> I am going to attempt to do the other prompts I missed, but keep them at a more manageable length. Got a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
